Naked
by cyanide rain
Summary: Inspired by Naked by James Arthur. It was then she realized there were different definitions of being naked. Yes, you could be fully unclothed, but as she stood before charcoal eyes Sakura comes to a sudden realization. Baring all of your heart, feelings, and insecurities transcended being naked, and made humans so much more vulnerable.


When Uchiha Sasuke re-enters the village gate after the Fourth Shinobi War, a flash of _something_ flashes in his eyes, but it's nothing Sakura can define. A little bit of nostalgia, sadness, fatigue, and something akin to guilt. The pink haired kunoichi that stands next to him pauses to stretch her arms and a tired sigh escapes her lips followed by a tiny smile as she glances at the boy next to her. Sakura doesn't speak but hesitantly reaches out to him, fingertips brushing the back of his hand reassuringly and he gives her a small grunt.

While everything is getting back into order, Kakashi Hatake is chosen to be the next Hokage and he accepts the title with a sheepish eye crinkle. Sakura knows that he doesn't want the title, but since the war, Tsunade's health had been rapidly declining. Along with Shizune, Sakura had convinced the woman to take rest before concerning herself with anything political. However, the war didn't only take a toll on the Godaime. Many lost family, and Sakura knew how badly the grief could claw away at someone's mental health.

Ino, was such an example. Her baby blue eyes had dulled after realizing the silence on the other side symbolized her father's passing. She had collapsed onto her knees as tears gathered in her eyes and Sakura held her, running her thin fingers through long, blonde locks. Inoichi had been like her second father and the realization he was gone stung like her own parent's death. The blonde girl shook with muffled sobs and screams of unadulterated sorrow, and Sakura bit her lip thinking that Ino was far too young to have lost her father, especially in such a manner. After her tears had stopped and the Yamanaka stopped grabbing at Sakura's vest, she had stared into Sakura's green eyes with such numbness that the pink haired woman bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Ino, who had been such a supportive and bubbly figure in Sakura's life had turned into a broken mess and it wasn't something that she could say would ever become better. Ino, who had to shoulder her father's death, shakily got to her feet and clenched her teeth before turning towards the strategist tent. That was all Sakura had to know before she realized Shikamaru's father had been there too.

Then there was Hinata, who had witnessed the wooden beam stab through Neji's body. Her bloodcurdling scream of shock and desperation lead appear with a poof and no matter much of her medical chakra that she pumped into the Hyuuga's broken body, the damage was beyond healing. Sakura felt far too out of place as she listening to the words the previously estranged cousins shared and her heart clenched at the last, broken goodbye that struggled out of Neji's lips. The moment his body stopped shaking, two pairs of lavender eyes deadened. Hinata's eyes closed momentarily before she took a deep breath and she murmured that she would protect Naruto with her life, just as Neji had. Sakura's brow furrowed and she intertwined her fingers with the quiet Hyuuga's, squeezing for a second before letting go. Sakura's green eyes were downcast as she took a last look at Neji's body and murmuring that it was best if Hinata told TenTen about her lover's death. Hinata could only look away and sigh distantly before getting to her feet and giving the pink haired medic a quiet 'thank you' and walking away.

Through the war, Haruno Sakura had witnessed more death that a woman at the age of 18 should. She had watched the life in Neji Hyuuga's life dissipate, while the determination brightened Hinata's. She had witnessed Ino, perfect in every situation, break apart and shoulder the first death of someone close to her, but definitely not the last. She watched her silver haired sensei give a sad smile as Uchiha Obito slowly faded away from existence, having come to terms with his hatred that was born with Rin's death. She had seen the love Sasuke harbored for her brother, and the longing in his eyes as Itachi fell apart, eyes that wished for a different outcome, for a life that could have been normal. But, as Itachi fell away, she could see the unconditional love he always had for his little brother, and as his red eyes turned to her, he had mouthed something before smiling and disappearing.

 _Take care of him._

Sakura's jade eyes had widened fractionally before she had returned his tired smile with one of her own, a promise that she would try her best to uphold. And she did, as she sunk her chakra into Sasuke and Naruto's battered bodies, sending them back out of her tent with nothing else than a few littered scars and shallow scratches. With the amount of chakra she spent healing the two, and the chakra she used to heal others shinobi, she came to realize that her chakra reserve simply wasn't up to par. Taking a deep breath, she demanded Naruto to hold her down as she forced her reserves to expand. Her screams and the sound of breaking bones were heard throughout the night, and Sasuke winced as her voice only became more hoarse the longer she underwent the process. It was when the first rays of morning started peeking through the darkness when her pained moans stopped and he hesitantly stepped inside. He nearly regret it as the stench of blood invaded his nostrils almost instantly and he saw Naruto's downcast blue eyes and the pity that swam in them.

In order to break her reserves, Sakura had forced her chakra to overload the various pathways throughout her body. Where chakra pathway and bone intermingled, bone was broken and repaired over and over again in order to optimize and speed up the flow of chakra. The young Uchiha's fingers brushed the strands of pink hair away from his teammate's face, and the guilt that settled at the bottom of his stomach caused him to turn away. Before he left, he watched Naruto gingerly pump Sakura's sleeping body with chakra until her reserves were full and well functioning. As he left the tent, Ino stepped inside and her blue eyes scanned over him for a moment before she pushed past him and stepped to the pink haired woman's side.

When Sakura's fingers brushed over his own, he glanced at her and grunted quietly. While both of their houses had been sparred of destruction, the Uchiha compound hadn't been lived in for almost 15 years. Sasuke's had bit the inside of his cheek, which was unusual, and asked if he could stay with the pinkette, his discomfort nearly tangible. Her green eyes stared into him, and he nearly took back his request when she gave a shy smile and nodded her head. In that moment, Sasuke realized the immense vulnerability he felt was because of how long he was independent for. Ever since the massacre, he relied only on himself. He lived alone, erected walls to ensure he wouldn't get attacked to his teammates, and resisted each attempt of being brought home up until now. No matter how much his chest ached when he fought Naruto, how much he wanted to tell Sakura that he was sorry for hurting her, he shoved his feelings to the side and prioritized his personal goals. He gave a quiet sigh at Sakura's understanding and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Sasuke never quite moved out, much to Sakura's surprise. She had expected him to quickly start organizing the compound, but he never did. When she questioned him, he was silent. He pondered the question and slowly, he realized that he preferred staying with Sakura. Although he didn't show it, he adored spending time with her. He came to like the way that she would smile at him when he came home from running errands. He loved the way her green eyes would glisten as she stared into the distance deep in thought. He appreciated her patience and understanding with him, and how she forgave him for hurting her, even if he didn't forgive herself. But mostly, the love she gives him made him feel so alive and like he wasn't shouldering the world alone, that she was there to catch him when he fell.

And so he tells her. Everything. And as he bares his heart to her, her jade eyes stare back into molten coal and all that leaves her lips is a breathy 'oh' and a blinding smile that only held love. It was then she realized there were different definitions of being naked. Yes, you could be fully unclothed, but as she stood before charcoal eyes Sakura comes to a sudden realization. Baring all of your heart, feelings, and insecurities transcended being naked, and made humans so much more vulnerable.

A/n: Ah so...I haven't written anything in a long long time, not that I even write that often. But here, have this one shot. :) If anyone has any requests, I'd be more than happy to try and write something up. Just please keep in mind that I can be very busy, so stories can come very delayed. Have a great day! :))


End file.
